El escape
by Lau
Summary: ¿Adónde va Koenma con tanta prisa? Debe ser algo muy importante, puesto que debe huir a escondidas del palacio... Oneshot.


Yuu Yuu Hakusho es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. Esta pequeña pieza sólo existe para fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p>El escape<p>

por Lau

La restricción paterna era absurda: no salir de palacio hasta terminar todo ese trabajo. Al menos era absurda para Koenma, que resentía la orden, como si él fuera un irresponsable. Sinceramente, su padre tenía el mal hábito de olvidar que el par de ocasiones en que había dejado el trabajo había sido para ir a salvar el mundo.

Bueno, en realidad había sido Yusuke lo había hecho. Pero casi, casi era lo mismo.

200,000 papeles necesitaban ser estampados antes del siguiente día, aunque bien visto, no eran tan urgentes. Koenma no pensaba hacerlos.

Además, la orden llegaba en un mal momento, porque justo hoy tenía un compromiso. No es un compromiso tan importante, se dijo, pero ¿qué clase de príncipe sería sí dejara de atender las reuniones en su agenda? Su padre le reprocharía su falta de formalidad, así que por el bien de su reputación tenía que ir. El rey lo entendería.

Regresó al pasillo y escudriñó sus alrededores en busca de intrusos que pudieran notar su ausencia. No había nadie, y se escabulló por entre las columnas, escondiendo su pequeña figura cuando un guardia pasó. Nadie le impediría llegar tarde, juró. El guardia no notó su presencia. Cuando se fue, el pequeño intruso dejó su escondite y corrió hacia la puerta del jardín.

¡Fiú, libre al fin!

El aire puro y el verdor de los jardines aumentaron su resolución de escapar. Solo debía llegar al muro y treparlo para alcanzar la libertad. Utilizando el muy trillado pero muy efectivo truco de disfrazarse de un arbusto, corrió hacia el muro, evadiendo a dos guardias más que cubrían la salida del jardín. Un poco más y llegaría.

Desgraciadamente, había otros dos guardias rondando cerca del muro. Koenma se detuvo de golpe y contuvo la respiración, se esforzándose por no mover ni un solo músculo hasta que se fueran. Para su mala suerte, los dos guardias comenzaron a platicar cerca de donde él estaba, y pasaron diez minutos sin que se quitaran de ahí. El infante se sentía ya morado por la falta de oxígeno y se aferraba a las ramitas de su escondite para aguantar, hasta que no pudo resistir más y tuvo que respirar de golpe.

"¡Aghhh!"

Los dos guardias giraron hacia donde estaba antes de que intentara saltar el muro. "¡Prín-," alcanzaron a decir antes de caer desmayados. Fue fácil noquear a ambos con ayuda de su energía espiritual. Sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que otros guardias llegaran a ver que estaba pasando, en un momento trepó el muro, y salió disparado hacia el otro mundo que le estaba esperando.

"¿Y por que te tomó tanto tiempo llegar aquí?", preguntó ansiosamente Botan mientras jugaba a revolver los hielos con una pajilla.

"Trabajo, ya sabes. Me cuesta tanto dejar de trabajar que casi olvide que tenía que venir." Koenma tomó distraídamente un trago de su bebida. "Deberías habérmelo recordado. Los guardias van mejorando, por cierto. Está vez me tomó más tiempo escaparme."

Botan tomó con delicadeza una pequeña hojita que aún pendía del cabello del joven príncipe. "¿Qué tengo?" preguntó éste.

"Nada, una hojita. Sabes, no debería haberte esperado. Es tiempo que me descuentas de _mi_ paga," dijo ella haciendo un pequeño puchero.

"Creo que por esta vez puedo pasarlo por alto."

La muchacha le sonrió y el joven hizo lo mismo. Ella volvió a tomar de su vaso. "En cuanto termine mi turno, puedo ayudarte a terminar los papeles."

"Gracias."

"Tal vez debimos cambiar el día, después de todo, esto no era tan importante," dijo Botan, preocupada.

"Cierto, no era tan importante," le dijo él casualmente, lo que ocasionó que Botan se sonrojara de vergüenza. ¿Estaba reprochándole los problemas en los que seguramente se había metido por venir con ella?

"Pero yo quise venir," dijo él sencillamente. Botan se preguntó si realmente había visto una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Después de un instante en el que ambos permanecieron callados el príncipe habló nuevamente.

"¿Botan?"

"¿Hm?"

"Gracias por invitarme. Y...por estar aquí."

"De nada," Botan exclamó alegremente. "Sabes que siempre lo estaré."

Él sonrió. "Lo sé."

~Fin~

* * *

><p>Notas de autor: Mi primer intento con esta pareja. Esperemos no sea el último. ;P<p> 


End file.
